


泰国小甜饼

by luanxinqu



Category: Bjyx
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 18:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luanxinqu/pseuds/luanxinqu





	泰国小甜饼

浪花的浮力是最好的支撑，王一博将肖战的沙滩裤褪至身下，狠狠拍了下他挺翘的臀瓣，引得怀中人一声闷哼。修长的手指滑入紧密的后穴中，海水是天然的润滑剂，肖战身体一紧，又往王一博怀里缩了缩  
“忍忍，不开拓你会疼的”  
王一博放入了第二根手指之后，便加快了手速，细长的指腹时不时滑过内壁的丘陵，肖战属于对性刺激比较敏感的那类人，平日里王一博稍一温存他的后穴里便涌出一摊摊的花蜜，滴落在床单上和交合之处，如今在海水里肖战反而可以放得很开，舒服紧了便不再控制自己，分身随即喷涌出温热的液体  
”宝贝儿你怎么这么快就缴械了，那伺候我吧”  
“王一博，你不要脸，呼…”  
肖战还没从刚才的释放中缓和过来，王一博便毫不留情地贯穿了他的后穴  
“嗯…王一博…嗯啊不要，太深了，快放我下了”  
肖战不安地扭动着，毕竟是个183的大小伙子，平日里这种环抱的姿势二人从未曾尝试过，王一博此时正憋的难受，哪管得了那么多  
“老实抱紧我，别掉下去”  
上下颠倒着，身体里的长枪次次都往那最要命的地方顶弄，肖战隐忍地咬住王一博的肩头  
”额，你个坏兔子又咬人”  
王一博有些不高兴，决意要好好惩罚这个冒失鬼，他加快了交合的频率，肖战摇着头，努力想把王一博托住自己的手臂扯开，随着几记有力的深顶，肖战低吼着攀上了云端，王一博紧跟着释放在他的体内，两人都累的够呛，王一博将那什物缓缓退出，肖战也终于落了地，他双腿颤悠着，扶着滑板向岸边走去。  
“我批准你走了吗？”  
“王一博，你是牲口吗？”  
肖战感觉到穴口处那提刀嚯嚯的硬物，正反复摩擦着，不一会儿便又恢复了坚挺  
“不要～”  
肖战的声音中带了哭腔，委屈地瘫在冲浪板上  
“王一博，别欺负我了”  
王一博没有说话，重新占有了他，感觉肖战的身体一点点软下去，王一博帮他摁住滑水板，另一只手覆上他的分身，快速抽动着  
“哥哥，舒服吗？”  
肖战隐忍地点点头，嘴唇已被咬的泛起了红丝  
“这里就咱俩，叫出来，别忍着”  
肖战温柔的呻吟声点燃了王一博血液里的每一个细胞，狮子座与生俱来的占有欲，让他加紧了身下的动作，硬棒在后穴里横冲直撞，贪婪地享受着美好，肖战早已被肏弄的失了神，他看着远处的夕阳，真的好美，泪水与汗水滑落在身下的这片海里，他颤抖着，转过头寻找着最温暖的那个唇，王一博轻嘬了几下表示安抚，随即让他释放在自己的掌心里  
“宝贝儿，想要我嘛？”  
“嗯，战战…想要一博～”  
海水越来越凉，王一博直觉不能恋战，再次感受到肖战后穴的收紧，便饶了他  
两个人几乎是爬回了沙滩，躺在暖暖的沙子上，王一博一个翻身将肖战压在身下  
“又要干嘛？”  
“不干嘛，亲亲”  
大多数时候王一博喜欢温柔绵长的吻，而肖战却喜欢霸道直接的，他总会把王一博的嘴唇吮吸的十分丰满  
两人第一次亲吻是在剧组相约着一起看星星，王一博试探性地蹭了蹭肖战的嘴唇，见他并没有拒绝，便大着胆子继续嘬  
“王一博，你能不能搞快点儿”  
“啊？”  
王一博还没反应过来，就被肖战扯着衣领拽至身前，一边被狂吻，一边用含糊不清的声音嘟囔着  
“肖老师，雅正，哥，唔，雅正…”  
第二天化妆师看着王一博红肿的嘴唇，叹了口气  
“王老师，咱们以后吃火锅能不能别吃这么辣的”  
王一博乖巧地点点头，透过镜子的折射，他看到坐在右后方的某人早已笑到抽搐，愤懑地朝他撇撇嘴  
………  
“想什么呢？”  
肖战温柔的声音将王一博飞扬的思绪唤回  
“没什么，想起了一些美好的往事”  
王一博用手拨弄着肖战湿漉漉的发丝，又在他脸颊落下一吻  
“回去洗澡吧，都变成咸鱼了”  
半小时后，王一博从浴室出来，看着床上正咀嚼着食物的小兔子，头顶还竖着两撮呆毛，这人真是太可爱了  
“饿了吧？”  
肖战点点头，拿出薯片塞进他的嘴里，突然又想起了什么，幽怨地说  
“明天我就要回无锡拍戏了，你乖，把那箱衣服拿回家洗洗”  
“Its my pleasure”  
肖战笑着，王一博虽然小他六岁，两人在一起之后，小狮子早已收敛了锋芒，宠他，爱他，包容他，这便是余生最好的幸福  
“一博，谢谢你”  
肖战轻轻勾起他的下巴，送上一记深吻  
“就这样？”  
王一博眼眉轻挑，打量着肖战，一把扯散了他的浴袍  
“我来”  
肖战翻身将王一博扑倒，有模有样的褪去双方身上的屏障，王一博枕着脑袋，宠溺着看着身上那人自由发挥着，肖战的眼睛似乎有种魔力，勾得王一博心痒痒的。他抚摸着王一博紧实的腹部线条，一脸羡慕  
“王老师身材真好，我的！”  
肖战的嘴角勾起一抹魅笑，低头猛地含住王一博胸前的美好，用舌尖挑逗着。突如其来的刺激，王一博舒服地深吸一口气，身下情欲萌动。  
舌尖在红点处磨蹭了一会儿，便一路向下滑去，毫不犹豫地含住王一博脹大的分身，挑衅般的轻咬一口  
“嘶～肖战我劝你善良”马口处已有爱液溢出，肖战用舌尖将它涂满前端，又狠狠地吞吐了一阵儿…王一博用脚尖在他的下身勾了勾  
“上来宝贝儿”  
经过刚才的两次交合，彼此贯穿十分顺利，王一博握住肖战的细腰，手掌在他的腰臀间逡巡着，看着他一点点的入侵自己。做了一会儿，肖战看来有些累了，身子有些摇晃，王一博将双腿支起让他可以倚靠着  
“嗯啊，你能不能别乱动？”  
王一博本是好心，看肖战的表情还是自己不够卖力，他索性报复性的向上一顶胯，肖战随即蹲坐下来，激得他突然睁大了眼睛准备逃离，王一博狠狠地捏住他的双臂，下身不住地往上顶弄着  
“啊啊啊～不要”  
肖战的眼中擒满泪水，淫靡的交合声越来越大，花丛中已满是彼此的爱液  
“一博，王一博，可以了吧，我好累”  
房间电话铃突然响起，肖战如释重负般从王一博的身上滑下，躺在一旁愣神儿  
“这个时候谁呀？”  
“开免提吧，别是有正事儿”  
王一博摁下按钮的那一刻就后悔了，电话里传出蹩脚的中文女声  
“萨瓦迪卡，泰式按摩300，SPA500，精油…”  
“这都是些什么东西，无语😒”  
王一博转过身，一旁的肖战埋头在被子里，身子一颤一颤的  
“你笑个鬼呀”  
他生气的用手指在肖战腰上一扭  
“疼～王一博”  
肖战下意识的用脚踹他，王一博眼中冒出一团火焰，肖战突然觉得自己刚才可能做了一个十分错误的挑衅  
王一博的手臂从肖战的腿弯下穿过，一把将他拽至身下，刚经历过疼爱的小穴完全暴露在他的面前，潮湿红润，有种说不出的诱惑力，王一博握住自己的分身快速撸了几把，又再一次挺身进入，肖战有些难耐的皱起眉，不自觉地攀上他的肩头  
“嗯～”  
肖战被他肏弄的舒服极了，双腿无力的挂在他的手臂上。王一博索性将他的两条长腿扛至肩头，向更深的地方挺进  
“嗯啊，王一博，别”  
王一博身下的动作却越来越快，肖战使劲儿推了推他  
“别乱动”  
小狮子紧紧箍住他的手腕，发疯似的吻上他的唇，在唇角的那颗痣处无限留恋的吮吸着  
“够了，我不行了，呜呜～”  
肖战的额头已有汗液滴下，他完全放弃了抵抗，任凭那人一次次的肏开幽谷深处。  
感受着体内的涨大，肖战无力的嘟哝一声，便只觉云里雾里的失了意识  
再次醒来，王一博微笑着吻了吻他的眼角  
“肖老师，我要吃龙虾，我要吃生蚝，我好饿”  
“滚”


End file.
